


Don't Say Goodbye

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew not to say goodbye. That would mean permanence. (Based off recent events of chapter 550)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> My first OkiKagu fic! I have to say, this is a ship that I instantly fell for. And chapter 550 literally just killed me. My heart is bleeding. I'm not okay.
> 
> Well, I'm okay enough to write fanfiction.

Kagura didn’t know what to say--wasn’t sure there was anything she  _could_ say. Breathless, she lay in the dirt, eyes gazing up to the vivid reds and violets of twilight. Mere inches to her right lay Okita Sougo, Class-A Sadist, Shinsengumi Captain, rival, begrudging friend.

 

Without words, they both knew this was it, for a long time to come. While for the entirety of their strange acquaintance she had loudly vocalized her hatred for the sandy-haired Captain, Kagura knew her feelings were not so easy to simplify. Regret flickered painfully in her chest; irrational thought it was, she would miss the bastard.

 

Maybe that was why she had put so much into this last brawl, to truly make it memorable.

 

In the end though, she couldn’t let their relationship, whatever it was, end in silence.

 

“Anego told me what that Gorilla said.”

 

Kagura could see him nod from the corner of her eye, and for once, she wished he would speak to her outward and honestly, without backhanded insults or her having to pull teeth.

 

“Do you know...” she hesitated for a moment, “Do you know when you’ll all be back?”

 

Kagura heard him slowly exhale, and she realized what the answer was before he could speak. She sat up abruptly.

 

“We won’t--”

 

Kagura roughly covered his mouth with the palm of her hand.

 

“You’ll be back,” she told him forcefully. “Edo needs you stupid tax-thieves, so you’ll be back.”

 

His expression was pained, and it took her by surprise. It was clear that he felt the same remorse she did, and her chest twisted with an unfamiliar, equally painful emotion. Being close to him was a torture even she couldn’t withstand, with all the strength her clan's bloodline lent her. His hand, large and warm, covered her own as he gently tugged it away from his lips, now formed into a small frown. 

 

“China, I can’t promise something like that,” he breathed.

 

His fingers clenched slightly, before he released her, and Kagura despised the fact she wanted nothing more but for him to take her hand in his again. She glared him in the eye, half tempted to start punching him again.

 

“So don’t promise anything. Just don’t give up so easily. It’s pathetic.”

 

He sputtered with laughter, sudden and throaty, and he looked just as startled by his uncharacteristic actions as she was. He lifted his arm up to cover his face, but it wasn’t an effective enough disguise. She could still see the unexpected warmth in his cheeks, and the very thought of Sougo blushing tickled her throat.

 

They laughed together, as they never had before. Kagura had no doubt that if she did not laugh with him then and there, lingering in the dirt, she would cry instead, so she let it burst from deep in her gut and it echoed throughout the Kabuki-cho park.

 

“Fine,” he wheezed, unused to using his windpipes for earnest laughter. “That was pretty pathetic. I’ll try.”

 

She smirked, satisfied. “Good. I don’t have time for any lazy idiots.”

 

“After all,” he drawled, perching himself up onto his elbows, “I already said I’d take you, since you can’t marry anyone respectable.”

 

Kagura felt her cheeks set fire, but before she could set him straight, he was yanking her closer by the collar of her dingy, red qipao, flattening his lips to hers.

 

Alarm bells rang in her head, screaming,  _this isn’t what rivals are supposed to do!_ Kagura wished she had the resolve to push him away, to break his jaw for assuming he had any right to kiss her, but instead her fingers wound themselves into silken locks of ash blond, her nails raking his scalp.

 

She almost expected him to scold her--he wasn’t supposed to be the M, she should be more careful--but he sighed against her lips, their breath mingling before his sly tongue slid into her mouth. The moist tip glided against her tongue, before brushing over the roof of her mouth, eliciting an astounded gasp from the back of her throat.

 

He pulled away then, giving her a broken series of brief, chaste kisses before looking her in the eyes. He had a smug sneer on his face, as if he was pleased with his handiwork, and Kagura couldn’t really blame him. Flustered, she shoved his shoulder lightly, forcing him onto his back again.

 

She pursed her lips, touching them to the end of his nose. His responding chuckle was soft, under his breath.

 

Was it wrong, that she wanted to spend the next moment, and every one that followed for the rest of her life, with him? It was beyond frustrating, that he could make her feel such complicated, vulnerable emotions.

 

Whatever the case, they were out of time. She caught a glance of Kondo and Hijikata approaching with a quick pace. The Shinsengumi was leaving Edo, with little idea of when they would return. Sougo’s gaze slowly hardened, and they both stood, unable to speak. 

Kagura straightened her qipao, refusing to look him in the eye. She was afraid of what she would do, if she did.

 

Neither wanted to utter the word  _goodbye._ It carried the weight of permanence.

 

“I’ll see you later, Sadist,” she said instead, picking up her umbrella. A street light flickered on overhead. She needed to head home, before Gin-chan started to worry.

 

“Fine,” he agreed, sheathing his sword. “Same place next time. Train some, or fighting you will get boring, China.”

 

She didn’t see where he left to, leaving the park without turning to watch him disappear into the night with the rest of his comrades. He hadn’t said goodbye. It wouldn't be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
